121515-Book Delievery
03:31:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:31 -- 03:31:29 GG: You. Should. Be. Glad. To. Know. I. Can. Actually. Confirm. You. Are. Indeed. One. Of. The. Players. 03:31:58 GG: And. As. It. Stands. Your. Class. And. Aspect. Is. The. Same. As. What. Miss. Atheni'S. Was. Suppose. To. Be. 03:32:21 TA: well.... that's fantastic thanks..... 03:32:33 TA: i'm a little busy is this important..... 03:33:09 GG: As. It. Stands. Yes.... Miss. Atheni. Made. A. Deal. For. A. Guide.... Unfortunately.... The. Guide. Was. Meant. Only. For. A. "Bard. Of. Hope." 03:33:49 TA: i seriously.... hope you don't expect me to.... know what that means..... 03:34:05 GG: It. Is. Your. Class. And. Aspect. 03:34:56 TA: cool..... 03:34:59 TA: i guess......... 03:35:58 GG: As. It. Stands. I. Had. Hoped. The. Guide. Would. Have. Been. More. Universal.... But. It. Would. Have. To. Suffice. In. Bringing. The. Last. And. Likely. Weakest. Link. Of. The. Team. Up. To. Speed.... 03:36:29 TA: how sweet.... of.... you......... 03:36:42 TA: bard of hope.... sounds disappointing..... 03:36:55 GG: Yes. It. Is. As. I. Expected. 03:37:22 TA: don....'t.... sound.... so excited..... 03:37:32 GG: Now. As. It. Stands. I. Am. Getting. Help. In. Sending. This. To. You. From. The. Archive.... 03:37:44 TA: oh.... joy..... 03:37:50 TA: is your matesprit.... helping?..... 03:38:03 TA: because i'd.... like to tell.... her where to.... shove her books...... 03:38:25 GG: Not. This. Time. No.... It. Is. One. Of. The. Handmaidens.... And. You. Will. Not. Tell. Her. To. Shove. Her. Books. Anywhere. 03:38:36 TA: i'd like to.... see you.... stop me..... 03:38:38 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG book incoming -- 03:39:07 -- teasingAsperity TA the book hits her squarely in the forehead -- 03:39:38 GG: I. Hoped. That. Was. Recieved. As. I. Intended. 03:39:42 TA: you bastard!..... 03:39:54 GG: It. Would. Seem. So. 03:40:09 GG: Do. Enjoy. The. Book. 03:40:22 TA: what the actual.... FUCK SERIOS.......... 03:40:58 GG: Was. There. A. Problem. In. The. Delivery? 03:41:04 TA: you hit me in the HEAD..... 03:41:22 GG: That. Seems. To. Be. A. Problem. On. Your. End. 03:41:40 TA: aim at the floor next time, asshole!..... 03:42:38 GG: I. Would. Imagine. There. Would. Not. Be. A. Next. Time. But. I. May. Keep. That. In. Mind. 03:42:47 TA: may?..... 03:42:51 TA: MAY....?..... 03:43:03 GG: Yes.... May. 03:43:19 TA: what possible reason would you have for hitting me in the HEAD AGAIN with anything?!..... 03:44:07 GG: I. Am. Certain. A. Reason. Would. Come. Up. Quite. Easily. 03:44:58 GG: Such. As. You. Discussing. Where. Certain. Books. Would. Be. Shoved.... 03:45:05 TA: there had.... better.... not be a.... next time or this is going to get uglier.... than your matesprite.... very quickly......... 03:47:26 GG: As. My. Matesprite. Is. Clearly. Not. Ugly. That. Would. Be. Hardly. Be. A. Task. 03:48:38 TA: you're so blinded by your flush you can't see.... how ugly she really is..... 03:48:47 TA: it's no wonder you.... went for her though..... 03:49:09 TA: i mean..... 03:50:31 TA: you can only do so well for yourself before.... you have to go for the filth...... 03:52:20 GG: If. She. Is. Filth. What. Would. That. Make. You? Scum? Mildew? The. Lingering. Scent. Out. Of. Someone'S. Read. End? 03:52:42 TA: she's not even a troll serios..... 03:52:49 TA: that speaks.... for itself..... 03:53:04 TA: you can't even get someone of.... your own species so you go for the next thing..... 03:53:07 TA: which is an alien..... 03:54:30 GG: And. It. Is. There. That. You. Know. Nothing. 03:54:48 TA: did.... you just.... fail so hard with every troll you ever met with flush?..... 03:55:21 TA: i mean seriously?..... 03:55:33 TA: aliens, serios, aliens.......... 03:59:02 GG: I. Did. Not. Fail. With. Every. Flush. I. Had. As. I. Only. Had. The. One. With. My. Matesprit..... And.... I. WILL. NOT. STAND. TO. BE. MOCKED. ON. WITH. THAT. WORD. FOR. A. SECOND. TIME.... I. Gave. You. Some. Grace. Thinking. It. Must. Have. Slipped. Your. Clearly. Empty. Head. But. You. Clearly. Need. Reminding. 03:59:27 TA: try and fucking.... stop me serios!..... 03:59:29 TA: serious......... 03:59:30 TA: serious..... 03:59:31 TA: seriously..... 04:00:41 GG: Impudent. Diminutive. Whelp. 04:00:56 TA: i can.... say whatever i want and no amount of BITCHING from a stuck up SEADWELLER is going to.... get.... me to stop!..... 04:01:10 TA: oh so.... we're going to mock how short i am.... now?!..... 04:01:52 GG: If. "We." Are. Mocking. Names. Then. Yes. "We." Are. Mocking. How. Shocking. Minuscule. You. Are. 04:02:01 TA: i'm not mocking.... your name you.... dumbass!..... 04:02:13 TA: oh my gods you....'re a moron......... 04:03:02 TA: i....'m not.... going to stop.... saying "serious" and any variation of it simply because you think i'm mocking you..... 04:03:05 TA: if.... i wanted to mock you..... 04:03:07 TA: you'd KNOW IT..... 04:03:44 GG: I. Can. Hardly. Imagine. The. Lack. Of. Intellect. That. Will. Go. Into. Such. 04:04:25 TA: you're impossible!..... 04:05:17 TA: i was having.... a.... nice time with eribus.... and.... you.... just come along.... and ruin it..... 04:06:24 GG: I. Extend. My. Apologies. To. Mr. Moirai. Then. 04:08:02 TA: i hope you....'re happy with yourself...., you disgustingly slimy, hag-fucking, dead fish...... 04:10:16 GG: And. In. That. Case. For. His. Sake. I. Will. Leave. You. Impertinent. Boil.-Brained. Harpy. 04:10:32 TA: don....'t you dare......... 04:11:56 GG: Sorry. But. I. Always. Keep. My. Word. 04:12:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:12 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan